5poreMasterPwn
5poreMasterPwn is a spammer whose methods have evolved rapidly. Initially, this user had created topics that would be reminiscent of an average newbie, in order to get the forumers to trust him. However, this user turned out to be in league with sharples88 and began to post threads which contained the word "5pam" numerous times over and over again. History This user has participated in many recent spam attacks. In a non-spam-attack period, this user has, along with sharples88's retinue of alts, created many threads and posts containing sexually-aimed spamming, trolling, and flaming. This included calling Sporumers "whores." He also is part of the flash-in-sig movement, popularising the use of k.swf as a trolling tool. It was also revealed that 5poreMasterPwn was working in league with Paxxon. He was also partially responsible for the 7-day ban of Davo. 5poreMasterPwn claims to be making "normal-looking" alts to 'figure out our weaknesses, then kill us'. Lately, however, upon the completetion of this plan, he claims to be getting armies of Anonymous to wreak havoc on the Sporum. Nearly everyone doubts that Anonymous will actually aid in the destruction of this half-dead forum. Recently he returned under the usernames 'DoorMasterPwn,' 'FloorMasterPwn,' and 'TrollMasterPwn'. Known alts of his are: *5poreMasterPwn *SqoreMasterPwn *SpareMasterPwn *WhoreMasterPwn *EA-PWN-11 *Maxi5Pwn *EA-Pwn *DStroyTehWurldz *OmNomLemonade *FloorMasterPwn *DoorMasterPwn *CoreMasterPwn *ThinkAgainPlz *OMGYUN00BZ *SpereMasterPwn *SoreMasterPwn *TrollMasterPwn *OmNomOrangeJuice *SpodeMasterPwn *RaijKweet (hacked account, not self-made alt) *TheGoodFish *QalaktikQacaq Alts In this section, the deeds of 5poreMasterPwn's major alternate accounts shall be recorded. EA-PWN-11 Through his alternate account EA-PWN-11 this user has created a lot of caps spam with religious overtones, and, like his other alts before him, have had in their signature, the screamer k.swf (v. scary). However, EA-PWN-11 reverted back to the pirate Flash object because of Miralynn's thread stating that her friend had injured her ankle after hearing the screamer. EA-PWN-11 is also despised for his use of tricking the filter without the normal curse cheat by calling users 'jewfags', 'christianfags', and in Jabba's case, 'hindufag'. OmNomLemonade OmNomLemonade was an interesting case in point. At first, he acted like an extremely confused newbie, making stupid posts with horrible grammar. Later on, he displayed the bigotry, racism, and sexual perversion characteristic of EA-PWN-11. He also made a Creator Tips thread which contained truly horrible creations which Rptroll would be more than proud of. Additionally, he made one of the stupidest roleplays ever, called the "Workfish roleplay," in which the player must be a workfish and do stupid things. Look at the thread for more information. This user was also immensely interested in waffles, as shown by his first thread, "the science of waffles". This thread, of course, was promptly locked. On 12/17/2011 OmNomLemonade made another appearance, this time going by the name OmNomOrangeJuice. Needless to say, he didn't last very long. He also seems to have gone from a love of waffles to a love of pancakes. SpodeMasterPwn SpodeMasterPwn was on 12/27/2011, with his usual shenanigans; Screamers and Pirate thingies. He even got into the necro'd threads, and rarely, Open Thread Thursday. Some people said, SpodeMasterPwn got special flash animations that went through flash filters, that prevent flash spam. RaijKweet Technically, RaijKweet was not an alt, but rather an account made by a normal user. 5poreMasterPwn hacked this account easily, after tricking the ignorant user into slipping their e-mail address. Their password was incompetently named 'password', allowing easy hacking. After changing the password to one of his liking, 5poreMasterPwn then used this alt to rain terror down upon the Sporum, devastating several threads until SporeMasterBlackBird deleted the majority of the offensive posts.